Charles and the Case of the Missing Cookies
"Charles and the Case of the Missing Cookies" is the 45th episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. It was released on June 1, 2016‎. Characters *Charles Green *Esequiel *Michael Green *Bridgette East *Josesito *Valeria *Montay *Cho Cho *Hugh the Penguin *Black the Chinstrap Penguin *White the Chinstrap Penguin *Mumble *Erik *Atticus *Bo (Boadicea) *Mira the Red Snake *Alto (mentioned) *Memphis (indirectly mentioned) *Norma Jean (indirectly mentioned) Transcript (At Charles' trailer house) *Charles: What a nice day. No kids playing over my house. *Esequiel: Yes. I'm done cleaning the bathroom. Everything out there is clean. There even hair nose on the floor. I hate doing the floor job. *Charles: Any Part-Time Jobs? *Esequiel: No. At least, we have a pack of cookies for you. *Charles: Cookies? *Esequiel: Yes. The Jar of cookies. *Charles: Where? *Esequiel: Over here. Next to the sink. It seems to be glassy over here. Some jars can be plastic. *Charles: Ok. I see your point. *Esequiel: And the bathroom is clean for you. *Charles: Really? *Esequiel: Yes. Whatever you start causing meltdowns, i'll clean it up for you. *Charles: What? But where's my soap? *Esequiel: All of your soaps are still here for you. *Charles: Gosh, you're making me nervous. *Esequiel: Not trying to rush you still. *Charles: Only? *Esequiel: What? *Michael: *enter the house* Hey dad. *Charles: Michael, you again? *Michael: Hi, just to let you know that a fish festival is being held at the beach. *Charles: Sweet, let's go and Esequiel, don't touch my cookies. *Esequiel: I will and yes sir. *Charles: I will be watching you for now. *Esequiel: Ok. Still on a rush. (At the fish festival which is on the beach of the island) *Josesito: Ah, fish. Who would ever fried them like fried eggs. *Esequiel: Hi there Josesito. *Josesito: Welcome to the Fish Festival everyone. Glad you could make it. *Michael: Yep. Dad is trying to get his butt off te bed. *Charles: Hey. What's wrong with you? *Michael: Nothing. *Esequiel: Anything you like? *Josesito: Yeah. Like saving the world, we have a show coming up. A big speech is coming from a female adelie penguin. *Charles: Come on, show time. *Michael: Dad, don't rush. *Esequiel: I'll be on my way. *Charles: Alright, show time. (The fish show was about begin) *Esequiel: Alright. I hope it will be good as the last fish shows. *Charles: They didn't go well that much. *Michael: Oh boy. (A female penguin who goes by the name Valeria come by the stage) *Valeria: Hello penguins and welcome to the fish show. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Oh Valeria. The girl i really love. *Charles: Hey, let me see! *Valeria: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to today's fish show at Paulet Island. We have some special fish to show you on display. *Everyone: *cheers* *Esequiel: Woo! *Charles: I can't see. *Valeria: Look like we are ready to reveal the fishes on stage. We have salmon, lives on a lake. We have a grey fish which every penguin eat. And we have this rarest fish. The blue one. *Esequiel: The blue one? *Josesito: I think Mumble and his friends discover these fishes before. *Charles: On Graduation Day? *Esequiel: Yeah. It smells just like the taste of candy and sour. *Valeria: Who want to try the fishes out? *Everyone: *screaming out me* *Charles: Hey, i want some! *Esequiel: Just get in here. Get your fish already. *Charles: It's mine. *Josesito: Where are you going? *Esequiel: Josesito, just leave it to Charles. *Josesito: Fine. But he better not go crazy about it. *Charles: Valeria! *Valeria: What? *Charles: I want the fish! Please! *Valeria: Bring in the colorful fishes! *Adelie #1: I got it. *Adelie #2: More fishes coming right up. *Charles: Come on baby, show me some love. *Valeria: What? *Esequiel: Um, sorry. My friend is being too sarcastic. *Charles: What?! *Valeria: Ha ha, very funny Esequiel. *Josesito: What is going on here? *Esequiel: Nothing, we were just having fun. *Adelie #1: I brought more fishes. *Adelie #2: Coming right up. *Charles: Fishes! *Valeria: Drop the fishes for everyone. *Adelie #3: Here we go. *throw the fishes to everyone* *Valeria: Grab many fishes you like. *Charles: Oh yum. *eat the fish* *Josesito: Ah. *eat the fish. *Esequiel: *eat the fish* They're not so bad after all. *Charles: Yeah, it's good! *Josesito: They taste like someone put in the candy flavor in it. *Valeria: All of you guys love my fish. *Charles: Yeah, it feel so good to be a fish. *Esequiel: But you are a penguin. *Charles: Shut up. *Esequiel: Ugh. (In the plain of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: So how was the fish festival? *Charles: It was good after all. *Josesito: Can we have some dessert? *Charles: What? You already have some. *Josesito: But we were having colorful fish. I need something to eat. *Charles: Fine. What should we make? *Esequiel: Cookies. *Charles: Cookies? *Josesito: Yes. Oh boy i love cookies. *Charles: Aren't we too old to eat that? *Esequiel: You don't understand Charles, everyone can eat cookies, even kids and adults as well. *Josesito: I alway wanted a shrimp sandwich when i was a chick. *Charles: Fine, we're making desserts anyway. *Esequiel: Alright, start off with hte cookies? *Charles: Yes! I hate to tell you this all the time. Let's go. *Josesito: Okie dokie. (Inside of Charles' trailer house) *Charles: Hey guys. *Michael: Hey dad. *Bridgette: Welcome home. *Esequiel: Can we make cookies now? *Charles: Yes! *Michael: You're not going to prank us this time like on last christmas. *Charles: Fine. I will make the cookies, but we'll do it my way. *Josesito: Just like the Adelie Amigos said, my way. *Charles: Shut up and can we start the stupid cookies. *Michael: Fine. As long you stop being so negative about it. *Charles: Okay, i'll be nice. *Esequiel: Alright, let's get the cooking started. (The background song "Payphone" by Maroon 5 plays. Esequiel and Josesito take the trays out of the oven as Michael bring in the wrapped cookie dough.) *Michael: How many should we make? *Charles: 12. *Michael: A dozen? Okay then. *Bridgette: Let's bake. *Esequiel: *put in the wrapped plastic metal in the tray* Cut the cookie doug up. *Charles: *use a knife to cut the cookie dough up in pieces and place them on the tray* Move out of the way! *Esequiel: Fine. *Charles: *place the tray with the cookie dough on the oven and set it for 10 minutes* Mind as well drink a cup of coffee? *Esequiel: Yeah. I'm starving. *Josesito: You don't eat the coffee, you drink the coffee. (Esequiel, Josesito, Charles, Michael and Bridgette drink some coffee as the cookies are baked and done) *Esequiel: I'll get it. *Charles: Much better than that Hamburger Pie we made back at Montay's cave home. *Josesito: At least we didn't eat them since you fell asleep and make them burn like a sandwich. *Charles: I didn't start all of this. *Esequiel: I'm getting them. You're going to burn them off. *open the oven, wear his gloves and get the cookie tray out* Ah. *close the oven door* *Josesito: Yummy. *Michael: Oh, we also have more as well. *Josesito: Perfect. *Bridgette: We make more anytime we wish. *Esequiel: As long you wanted you. *Josesito: Let's eat. (The gang eat the cookies) *Esequiel: Ah. *Josesito: Yummy. *Charles: Oh boy. Yum. *Michael: Yeah. They taste good in my tummy. *Bridgette: They sure do look good without the salt. *Michael: No salt added. *Esequiel: I hate salt. *Josesito: Yeah, i only like it on the cooked fish. *Esequiel: I think sugar is giving me the hype stuff. *Charles: Yeah, but that doesn't help. (Moments later, the background song end as Michael baked more cookies in) *Michael: More cookies on the go. *Esequiel: Woo hoo, they're hitting the spot. *Bridgette: And they smell good. *Josesito: I love the smell of it. *Esequiel: Yeah, fun fun fun. *Charles: They're all mine. I'm keeping it for later. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: You just ate some Esequiel. *Esequiel: Aw man, i wish i can cook on my own. *Charles: Better luck next time buddy. (Back at the tickle lab when the sun is almost down) *Esequiel: Man, it been a long day today. *Josesito: Yeah, we had so much fun at the fish festival. *Esequiel: Charles love his fishes. And they taste so good like a meal at Fish King. *Josesito: We got a lot of stuff to do. *Esequiel: Feel like the good old days already. *Josesito: Yeah. That's my good. *Esequiel: Get some rest now. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow with Charles. *Josesito: Yeah. Goodnight Esequiel. I'm just going to walk to the elevator to sleep with the elders. *enter the elevator* *Esequiel: You been a friend of mine. Now i need some resting time. (Back at Charles' trailer house) *Charles: *in his bedroom* Stupid Esequiel, he ate the whole pack of cookies. But i have another set and he can't have it. I need some sleep. *sleep in his bed* (The next day) *Charles: *wake up* Ahhhhh, what a start. *enter the living room and open the fridge* Where the cookies? Huh? *check his fridge, revealing that his cookies are missing* WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?! *go outside* Michael, where are the cookies?! *Michael: What? I came to bring you some fishes. *Charles: Did you eat the cookies yesterday? *Michael: No. I been busy. *Charles: I'm getting Esequiel now. (At Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: *yawns* Ah, what a nice day. *Charles: *arrive at the lab* ESEQUIEL! *Esequiel: Charles? Why do you look mad? *Charles: Where are the cookies right now?! *Esequiel: The cookies? You have some yesterday. *Charles: I baked them. But now they are gone! *Esequiel: It was Josesito who ate the cookies. *Charles: What? (At the beach of Paulet Island) *Josesito: *drink a cup of water* Ah. What a nice day. *Elder 1: Okie dokie. It's going to be a fresh day. *Charles: Josesito! *Josesito: What's the matter Charles? Why do you look so angry? *Charles: Did you ate the cookies yesterday? *Josesito: No. *Charles: Did you ate the cookies yesterday?! *Josesito: No! I don't steal people food. *Elder 2: Why are you mad at everything? *Esequiel: I think it was Tina who ate the cookies. *Charles: Tina?! (At Tina's house outside, Charles knock on the door as Tina open the door) *Tina: What old man? *Charles: You callin' me old?! *Tina: What do you want? *Charles: Did you ate the cookies yesterday? *Tina: No. I was busy the whole time. *Esequiel: We have that fish festival at the beach yesterday, did you get a chance to go there? *Tina: No. I never went. *Esequiel: You never went? But how come you never go outside to have some fun? *Tina: Because, it don't care, okay? That's all. *Charles: Who else ate the cookies? *Tina: Michael? Josesito? Bridgette? I don't know. *Charles: It must be Bridgette who ate the cookies. *Esequiel: Bridgette? (At Bridgette's house, Charles knock on the door as Bridgette open the door to see Charles) *Bridgette: Charles? *Charles: Where are the cookies? Why did you ate my cookies? Why did you ate my cookies?! *Bridgette: I didn't eat them. You had some yesterday. *Charles: Liar. *Bridgette: What point of stealing you haven't heard of? We ate our own yesterday. Esequiel cooked them for you guys. *Esequiel: You don't remember. *Charles: No. *Esequiel: Go try asking someone if they ate your cookies or not. *Charles: I will stop the culprit and i will discover who he is. *Esequiel: We don't know if it is a he or a she. *Charles: Either both. *Charles: You ate the goddamn cookies without asking! *Bridgette: I didn't eat them. *Esequiel: Charles, maybe we can go all around Antarctica to find if people ate your cookies. *Charles: I hope it's not that Alto guy who is eating all of my cookies. *Michael: What? Alto doesn't live with us. *Esequiel: What about that Montay guy who is running all over the continent. *Charles: Montay?! (At Cape Adare, Montay and Cho Cho are building a sand castle) *Montay: When i have my own castle, i know who can be the king and queen. *Cho Cho: I'll be queen, you be king. *Montay: Oh yeah. I'm king of the world. *Cho Cho: Just like a lion in a pride. *Montay: Something is in the sky. *Cho Cho: What is it? *Montay: That must be Esequiel on a rocket ship. *Cho Cho: And what is Charles doing here with Esequiel? *Esequiel: *land on the ground from his rocket ship* Kids, i need to ask you something. *Montay: What is it? Why are you upset? *Charles: Did you eat the cookies? *Montay: No. *Cho Cho: What cookies you're talking about? *Esequiel: Charles' cookies are missing. Do you know you had them at? *Montay: I didn't steal his cookies. *Cho Cho: Yeah. Me too. I didn't eat them either. *Esequiel: Okay then. *Charles: You ate my damn cookies you moron. *Montay: Hey. *Esequiel: Charles, leave them alone. They didn't steal your cookies. *Charles: I'll better find the chinstrap penguin now. Maybe he knows. *Esequiel: Like from who? (In Adelie-Land at Hugh's Cave Home, two chinstrap penguins are eating lunch with Hugh) *Black: It's so good to have lunch with you Hugh. *White: This fish taste good. *Hugh: Best swimmer in the house. I wish i can collect more for you guys. *Black: Oh boy, you know who is going to swim for the gold. *White: I wish i can. *Hugh: It's become too complicated when the fishes are not around in the sea. It's get a bit tricky to find. *Black: Is someone outside? *Hugh: Let me check. What is going on around here? (Outside of Hugh's Cave Home) *Hugh: I see a rocket ship. *White: Who is that? *Hugh: That must be Esequiel. *Black: Esequiel? *Esequiel: *arrive from the rocket ship* Hey thre Hugh. *Hugh: What is Charles doing here? *Charles: Did you eat all the cookies yesterday? *Hugh: No. *Black: I did not. *White: I did not either. *Esequiel: That's fine by me. *Charles: You ate them all! *Hugh: We did not eat all of your cookies. *Esequiel: Charles, they didn't eat your cookies. *Charles: Who else done it? *Esequiel: Let's go find out in Penguin-Land. Maybe someone knows. *Charles: Fine. (Esequiel ride the rocket ship to Penguin-Land. At Penguin-Land, Erik, Bo and Atticus are building a snowman.) *Erik: I did it. I made a snowman. *Atticus: Whoa, you are the bomb. *Bo: What should you name it? *Erik: If i have a imaginary friend, my snowman name would be Billy. *Atticus: Hey Billy, what's up? *Bo: He's just a snowman. *Atticus: But i heard that baby penguins can build their snowmens for the Christmas time. *Erik: It's not even Christmas anymore. *Mumble: Hey guys, what's up? *Erik: Hi daddy. *Mumble: Whoa, i didn't know you have a snowman. *Erik: His name is Billy. *Mumble: Hey Billy. *Atticus: It's just a snowman. (Esequiel and Charles arrive from a rocket ship in Penguin-Land) *Esequiel: Heya, Mumble. *Mumble: Esequiel. *Esequiel: What's up? *Charles: Oh no. *Erik: Hey Charles. *Charles: Did you ate my cookies? *Erik: Cookies? *Atticus: What cookies? I don't know what you're talking about. *Bo: We didn't touch them. *Mumble: What is the problem with that? *Esequiel: Mumble, i just wanted to stop by and say hello. Did you ate the cookies yesterday? *Mumble: No. I was busy all day in here, helping out my parents with the ice sculpturing. *Esequiel: I know some penguins out there that don't live in Paulet Island, but live far away like Snow Hill Island. *Charles: That snowman ate my cookies! *Erik: No he didn't. He's not real. *Atticus: It's just a snowman dawg. *Charles: A dog? What?! *Atticus: Come on man. You ain't hearing well. *Bo: Atticus, leave him alone. *Atticus: Fine. *Esequiel: You didn't eat them, didn't you? *Mumble: Nope. *Esequiel: Okay. Now we're off to the world. Ciao! *Mumble: See you later. *Charles: Goodbye! (Esequiel and Charles are now heading all over Antarctica to find the cookies) *Charles: How long is the theft?! *Esequiel: I don't see why. We rode so long to get to those places. I think we tried. *Charles: Screw you! You ruined everything. *Esequiel: It's not my fault i didn't put the cameras inside from yesterday. *Charles: You blew it. *Esequiel: Don't blame me for the actions i caused. *Charles: I will stop the thefts for stealing my cookies. *Esequiel: They did not steal your cookies. Trust me. *Charles: What the hell is that on the rock? *Esequiel: It look like... (A red snake is smelling the cookies in the rock) *Esequiel: What is that? *Charles: The culprit is found! *Esequiel: Go get her. *Charles: Just land. (The rocket ship land) *Charles: Hey snake! *Mira: Huh? *Charles: Cookie stealer! *Esequiel: Mira? *Mira: These cookies are mine. *Charles: COME on, I got something for you. *Esequiel: Please don't do it Charles. *Charles: Ahhhhh! *fight Mira* You stealin' cookies. *Mira: Leave me alone. *Esequiel: Mira, Charles, guys. *Charles: *grab her tail* Give me the stupid cookies! *Mira *bite Charles* *Charles: Yaoi! *fall asleep* *Esequiel: Charles! *Mira: Esequiel? *Esequiel: Get out of here now! *Mira: I'm sorry. I was traveling all over the world until i found these special stones. *Esequiel: They are not stones. They're cookies. *eat the cookies* They're like three of them you just stole. *Mira: I'm sorry Esequiel. I didn't recognize you. *Esequiel: Don't tall to me now. We have to take him home right now. *Mira: Come on, let me pack the cookies for you. *Esequiel: No. I can do it myself. And you can come home with me. *Mira: Fine. (Esequiel and Mira pack up as they returned home to Paulet Island to take Charles to the trailer home in bed) *Esequiel: Charles? Are you alright? *look at Mira* This is all your fault. *Mira: No. I have something better for you. *drop the pill on the bed* *Esequiel: A pill? This will help to feel better and stop all the anger issues. *feed the pill to Charles* *Mira: Are you mad at me? *Esequiel: No. *Charles: *wake up* Huh? What? *Esequiel: Charles! *Charles: Ah! Snake, get away from me. *Esequiel: No Charles, it's Mira. She was at the Halloween party last year. *Charles: Last Halloween suck! Don't get her close to me. *Mira: I'm not here to hurt anyone. *Esequiel: I have the cookies for you. *Charles: My cookies! *eat the cookies* Yum. *Esequiel: Are you happy now? *Charles: Yes. Now get outta here. *Mira: Okay, we'll just go. *Esequiel: Look like another day is peaceful for me. *Charles: OUT! *Esequiel: Fine. *Mira: Let's just go. THE END Trivia *This is the first Happy Peep episode where Charles play as the main role. *This episode is based on the comic, Angry Grandpa and the Case of the Missing Cookies by Jackson Harvey, seen in KidBehindACamera's vlog "HAMBURGER PIE AFTERMATH!". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep